Fun With Time Travel
by 23a
Summary: What if Victoire traveled back to just after the Battle of Hogwarts? What if Teddy got to meet his father? What if James and Lily had an idea what was in store for their son? For all these stories and more, check out this random collection of time travel stories. Currently on Part 2: Teddy and the Potter children meet the Marauders.
1. Part 1, Chapter 1

**A/N: Welcome to quite probably the least planned out story I have ever written! This is, as the description suggests, a collection of different time travel stories featuring characters and times in the Harry Potter universe. As of the moment of my writing this, I have seven stories currently planned. All of them are barely more than concepts. The current plan is to finish each story before moving on to the next, though I suppose if you wanted I could try to write them all simultaneously; that would probably get confusing. Each story will likely take between three and four chapters, depending on how much happens, but I also kind of just made up that number cause like I said, these really aren't planned.**

 **A few brief things about these stories:**

 **a) The past isn't going to change, it's not one of those "redo everything" fics.**

 **b) The Next Gen characters who show up (will any show up?) will be approximately the way they are in my fanfic "Tales From the Diaries." You definitely don't have to read that fic to understand this one, but that's where the ages and houses are coming from.**

 **c) Harry Potter and the Cursed Child is not considered canon. Period. Nothing from that book will show up in my fanfiction.**

 **If any of this is a problem for you, you have been warned, and you may stop reading here.**

 **So, without further ado...**

* * *

 **ADVENTURES IN TIME TRAVEL, PART ONE: AFTER THE WAR**

 **Chapter One: Happy Birthday?**

 _May 2, 2018, just after midnight_

"...Happy Birthday to you!"

"Thanks, you lot," said Victoire, a faint smile starting to form on her lips. "I appreciate it."

"Well, we thought you deserved a birthday celebration," Dom said, grinning. "Only the best for my sister."

"We love you, sis," said Louis.

"We all do," added Molly. "You're one of my two favorite older cousins."

Victoire chuckled. "Gee, thanks."

"I made the mini fireworks, you know," James said.

"I helped!" Fred added.

"Basically," said Rose, "We all helped because we wanted you to have a good birthday."

"Because you're great," Albus added.

She smiled again. "Well, you all did a great job."

"But you're still not happy," Dom said. It wasn't a question.

"You know I hate my birthday. Always have." She had always had her birthday parties some time closer to the middle of May, growing up, but her family had always tried to do something small on her actual birthday, and it had always been a miserable experience. Everyone would be sad. Uncle George never came. It had grown into one of the worst days of the year for her. But people still tried to celebrate. It wasn't just for her; they were trying to make something positive happen on what was a terrible day. But it had really made her dislike her birthday.

"At least you get to have a birthday on the day Voldemort died," said Rose, always the one for the positive spin.

"Yeah," said Victoire. "Him and everyone else. It's so strange with Teddy... I mean, he sent me a letter today that said 'Happy Birthday.' Just those words. Happy Birthday, from my boyfriend, on the day his parents died."

"Oh, so we are using the b-word now?" Molly asked, raising her eyebrows.

Victoire rolled her eyes. "Yes, we made it official over the Christmas holidays, years of just sneaking off together to go have secret chats and also snog a little bit were getting a bit ridiculous. But we decided not to tell anyone unless they asked because we're tired of people prying."

"Well, now we have to know everything," said Dom.

"Maybe not everything," said Fred.

"Yeah, leave out the gross bits," said Louis.

"Alright, that's enough. All of you, get to bed. It is past curfew time and as your Head Girl I can not condone you being out of your house dormitories at this late hour."

"I'm in my house dormitory," said Albus.

"Right, you're fine. The rest of you, thank you again, I love you, goodnight."

"Night, Vic," they chorused, leaving the dormitory.

She shook her head and went to bed, drifting off into a strange and dreamless sleep.

* * *

When she woke up in the morning, something was off. Her dormitory was empty. Why was that? Had she overslept? She hoped not; she had a lot of work to get done today. She frowned as she went to get dressed, then gasped when she realized it wasn't her things under the bed. What was going on?! Had someone pulled a prank of some kind and switched people's things around? She was definitely in the same bed. Shaking her head, she looked around, but her things were nowhere to be found, and none of these things looked like those of her doormmates, either. She walked out into the common room, which was also empty. Something wasn't right here. She walked outside to the hallway, and nearly had a heart attack. The hallway was filled with rubble and dust, and large chunks of the wall appeared to be blown out, like there had been multiple small explosions. Had James set off more of his mini fireworks? It didn't seem like something he would do. She walked down the hallway and saw that the debris and damage continued. What was going on? What had happened overnight, and how had it not woken her? The staircase up to the first floor was also covered in debris, and what appeared to be blood. Her heart raced. What was happening? On her way up the staircase, two girls who looked her age ran down it past her. One of them shot her an odd look. She kept walking, past more and more damage, and passed a boy who also looked around her age. "What happened?" she asked.

"What happened?" The boy gave her a dumbfounded look. "What are you, an idiot? What do you mean, what happened? To the school? Battles aren't won with no damage." He kept walking, and Victoire frowned. Battles? What did he mean, battles? And suddenly a horrible thought began to rise in her head, a horrible, impossible thought.

She kept walking, past a few more people, until she reached the entrance hall. As soon as she looked into the Great Hall, she knew her fear had been correct. It was full of people. Many of them were injured. And in the distance, she thought she made out a line of bodies. She had traveled back in time. She didn't have a clue how, but somehow, she had gone back exactly twenty years. It was still May 2, but now it was _the_ May 2. May 2, 1998. The day that would haunt all of her adult family members for the rest of their lives.

No sooner had she thought this then a girl around her age walked out of the Great Hall. She was around her age now, but her features were unmistakable. "Hermione," she said, without thinking.

Her eighteen-year-old aunt looked up. "Yes, that's me." She frowned. "You look like someone I know... but a little bit different."

"I would imagine so," said Victoire. She did look like her mother. "Are, uh, are the Weasleys in there?"

Hermione looked at the room behind her, then back at Victoire. "Whether they are or not, they're really not looking to be bothered right now."

"I know," said Victoire. As horrible as Fred's death was for everyone in the future, she knew it was worse at this time. "But something's happened to me, something I don't understand, and I need to know what is going on and how to fix it."

"And you think they can help you?" Hermione asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Yes."

"Why?"

She didn't know if it was safe to say that she was from the future or who she was. But then, how could her family help her if she didn't tell them? "I've time traveled from the future."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "All the time turners were destroyed years ago."

"No time turner was involved here," Victoire said. "And those only traveled back a few hours, anyway."

Hermione's eyes widened. "How far in the future are you from?"

Victoire swallowed. "Twenty years."

"Twenty years?" Hermione looked shocked, intrigued, and suspicious. "That's never happened."

"I know."

"And it still doesn't quite explain why you think the Weasleys can help you."

"You're very smart, I think you already figured it out."

Hermione looked at her for a second, then nodded slowly. "It's Fleur you look like. You're her and Bill's daughter, aren't you?"

Victoire nodded. "Victoire Weasley."

Hermione took a deep breath. "Alright. I'll take you to where they are. But if you really are a Weasley from the future, then I'm sure you know what happened here tonight."

"Yes," said Victoire. "I do. And I wish I didn't have to do this, but I don't know who else to ask for help than my family."

Hermione nodded. "Come with me, then."


	2. Part 1, Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: My Name Is Victoire**

Victoire followed her aunt, now barely older than her, up the stairs to what she eventually realized was the Gryffindor house dormitory. She had only been in it a couple of times, but she had escorted her first-year cousins to the portrait hole on many an occasion as the flock of primarily Gryffindor had entered the school. Hermione gave the password, and they entered the common room, which was full of people. She recognized Professor Longbottom in one corner, talking to a girl who looked like she was maybe twelve or thirteen, and she was pretty sure Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas were sitting next to each other on one of the couches. But Hermione turned away from the common room, heading up a flight of stairs to one of the dormitories. She pushed open the door to a room with five four-poster beds, and several faces turned to look at them.

Victoire tried to avoid gasping as she looked at the faces of her family. Uncle Charlie and Uncle Percy sat near the back of the room, eyes narrowed at her; Uncle Ron was on the nearest bed, looking confused; Uncle Harry had poked his head out from behind the drawn curtain of one of the beds. Uncle George was in the farthest bed from her, back turned. Her parents were not present. They all looked so much younger. They were practically children. Uncle Harry was still seventeen, younger than she was now. They also looked empty, in a way, the effects of the battle still very fresh.

"Uh, Hermione?" Ron asked, eyebrows creasing. "Who is this?"

"It's... it's kind of a long story," Hermione said, frowning. "Where are Bill and Fleur?"

"Fleur and Mum are helping tend to the wounded and Bill and Ginny are helping with the cleanup," Percy said.

"Speaking of which, I think I'm going to join them," said Charlie. "But I am curious as to who this is," he added.

"I'm Victoire," she said, wondering why her voice suddenly sounded so small.

"Victoire," said Ron, frowning slightly. "That's a French name?"

"Yep."

"She looks like Fleur," said Charlie. "Are you a relative of hers?"

"Oh, you could definitely say that."

"Is this a riddle or something?" Percy asked. "Really not in the mood for riddles."

"No. Just a mess."

"She claims to be from the future," Hermione said, finally. "Twenty years in the future."

Now they all looked very interested; even Uncle George turned around, and the hollow look in his eyes chilled Victoire right to her core.

"Twenty years in the future?" Harry asked. "Is that possible?"

"I didn't think so," said Victoire. "But here I am. Victoire Weasley."

"Did you just say..." Ron trailed off.

"You heard me. I am the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley. And I have somehow traveled back to a time before I was ever born."

There was a brief silence.

"I'm going to go find Bill," said Charlie.

"I'll go look for Mum and Fleur," said Ron.

"I'll get Dad," said Percy. "I guess everyone should know about this."

"Hold on," said George, speaking for the first time. Everybody turned to look at him. "Are we sure she's even telling the truth?"

"That's a good point," said Percy.

She shrugged. "I'd be happy to prove it, but I'm not quite sure how. A DNA test, maybe?"

"A what?" Ron asked.

"A DNA test. Like when you take people's genetic material and test to see if it matches?"

"Is that magic?"

"No, it's Muggle science."

"Know a lot about Muggles, then?" Harry asked.

"Well, you could say that, I am going to be starting a job in the Muggles Relations Office at the Ministry after I graduate Hogwarts."

"That doesn't exist," Percy said.

"Well, not in 1998, it doesn't. They thought one might be a good idea after... well, all of this. They started it in 2006, Grandad is the head, although I think he's retiring soon."

"Cool," said Ron.

"I don't know that it's a good idea to tell us about the future," Hermione said. "Anything we know could change it."

"I've already told you I exist, so there's already been damage done. I'll have to modify your memories before I go back... if I ever find a way back."

"That would seem the most logical plan of action," said Percy. "But first... tell us something only a Weasley would know."

"Something that you already know now? I don't know if I can think of anything." She frowned; what did she know about the Weasleys that an average person wouldn't? "I know that Aunt Ginny once broke her arm falling off a broomstick when she was eight because she thought she could fly."

They looked at each other. "That's true," said Charlie. "But not exclusively something only people close to us would know, necessarily."

She frowned. "Um..." Then something came to her. "Oh! I know that Uncle Harry took Polyjuice Potion to go to Mum and Dad's wedding, and pretended to be a cousin named Barny."

Harry raised his eyebrows. "That is something nobody outside of our family knows."

"But it could be public knowledge in the future," said Percy.

"If you believe I'm from the future, why not believe me on the second part? I look like my mum. Maybe not quite as much as my sister, but still."

"Oh, you have a sister?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"I believe her," said Hermione. "I say to go and find everyone else."

So Charlie, Percy, and Ron set off to go and bring back the rest of the Weasleys, and Victoire sighed. "This is the most ridiculous mess I think I have ever found myself in."

"Well, then consider yourself lucky," said Harry.

"Oh, I do. Trust me. We all are, my siblings and my cousins... we live in a world that's not in danger. Thanks to what you did for us."

After about ten minutes, Ron had returned, and with him were two people Victoire recognized immediately: her grandmother and her mother.

"You are Victoire?" her mother asked, French accent sounding very familiar.

She nodded. "That's me, Mum."

She looked into her mother's eyes, and her mother nodded. "You are my daughter. I can see it."

"Well, this is isn't quite how I imagined first meeting my granddaughter," Molly Weasley broke in.

Victoire chuckled. "Nice to see you, Grandmum."

Her grandmother gave her a hug.

After a few more minutes, Percy returned, with Victoire's grandfather following behind him. "Time travel? Really, Percy, I-" he stopped when he saw Victoire. "So. You claim to be my granddaughter."

"Yes. I am Victoire Weasley, your oldest granddchild."

"Very well, then."

A couple more minutes went by in relative silence, then Charlie entered the dormitory again. Aunt Ginny was next to him, looking so young Victoire barely recognized her. Then there was her father. He stopped and gave her a long stare, then he smiled. "Hey, kid."

"Hi, Dad."


	3. Part 1, Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Sneak Peek**

Victoire could feel every eye in the room on her, and the feeling made her want to sink into the floor.

"So, the future," Ron finally said. "If you're going to be modifying our memories anyway, care to tell us what it's like?"

"I don't know, Uncle Ron. The more I tell, the more difficult the charm, and I am just a Hogwarts student."

"What house?" her father asked.

"Oh, uh, well, this'll probably be as much a shock as when it first happened, but... Hufflepuff."

There were a few gasps. "A Weasley not in Gryffindor?" Charlie asked. "Wow. Congratulations on breaking tradition."

"I'm not the only one," Victoire said. "My sister is in Ravenclaw."

"You have a sister?" her mother asked.

She nodded. "Dominique. She's a fifth year, and my brother Louis is a third year; he is in Gryffindor, though. And I'm in seventh year. Head Girl."

"Head Girl?" Her father beamed.

"Yeah. Mind you, I'm not good at it. Head Girl is supposed to stop troublemakers, not be related to them."

Ginny spoke up. "Any of those troublemakers happen to my offspring?"

"The ringleader happens to be your offspring, Aunt Ginny," she said. "But then, what could you expect when you name a boy James Sirius Potter."

There was a crashing noise as Uncle Harry dropped the plate he had been holding on the ground. He started intently at her. "James... Sirius... Potter," he said slowly, the words coming out very softly.

She nodded. "Your oldest son."

"And mine," Ginny said. "So Harry and I-"

"Are the Wizarding World's most famous celebrity couple," Victoire confirmed.

"Seriously?" Harry said feebly. "Celebrity?"

"Of course. You're the youngest person to ever become Head Auror at the Ministry of Magic-"

"I what?" He looked pleased.

"Yeah. And Aunt Ginny spent years as one of Britain's top-ranked professional Quidditch players."

"Really?" Ginny smiled for the first time since Victoire had seen her.

"Yeah. But after three kids you decided to retire from playing, now you're the Sports Editor for the _Daily Prophet_."

"Three kids?" Ginny's mouth was agape.

Victoire nodded. "James, Albus, and Lily. James is in third year, same as Louis, Al is a first year, and Lily's still a couple years away from Hogwarts. Al's a Hufflepuff, too, by the way."

"How many cousins do you have?" her grandfather asked.

"Eleven."

"I have twelve grandchildren?" Molly asked. She almost looked like she would smile, but there was still a sorrow in her eyes that made Victoire feel like the whole universe was off.

Victoire nodded. "Although Uncle Harry's kind of got four kids if you count Teddy." Upon mentioning her boyfriend's name she involuntarily blushed. "But I don't count him as a cousin because that would be weird."

"Weird how?" her father asked, narrowing his eyes.

Her mother, too, picked up on it. "Ah! You are in love with this Teddy."

Now she had Harry's attention again. "Teddy Lupin."

"Yes."

"You're dating him?"

"Technically. But we are dating in... well, not secret, not since James caught us snogging on the platform. Almost everyone knows. Everyone except, well, you and Dad," she said to her mum.

"And you haven't told us because?" her father asked, eyebrows raised.

"I'm kind of afraid to. And Teddy is more afraid to. He doesn't want to ruin things, nor do I. Plus ever since Rita Skeeter published that piece mentioning us at the 2014 Quidditch World Cup-"

"Uh, what did that hag write?" Hermione asked.

"That we were secretly snogging all over the stadium. Which is false! We were sneaking around to talk in private. Teddy's a gentleman, he wouldn't have snogged me when I was fourteen and he was sixteen."

"He better not have," her father said.

"Dad!"

"So," said Ron. "Uh... your other cousins. Any, uh, names?"

"You've got two, Uncle Ron. Rose is a first year, and Hugo is Lily's age, a couple years away from Hogwarts."

"Nice. And their mother is..."

"Standing right behind me." She grinned when both Ron and Hermione turned a deep red.

"Really?" Hermione asked. "We're... married?"

"Yep. Second most famous celebrity couple in Wizarding Britain."

"We're celebrities?" Ron asked.

Victoire smiled. "You've got Chocolate Frog cards."

Ron's mouth opened wide.

"And, you know, Aunt Hermione is probably going to be the next Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt's resigning at the end of the year."

"Is that so?"

"Yep. You're a top Ministry official known for your promotion of House-Elf rights."

"And me?" Ron asked.

"Uh..." Victoire wasn't sure how to say this. "You... are... co-owner of the most successful joke product company in the world."

The room went dead silent. They had been asking her about the future, she knew, at least in part to take their minds off of the loss they had just experienced. But now she had brought it back to the forefront.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"So," said George, breaking the silence, his voice broken. "Ron becomes co-owner of the shop with me?"

She nodded. "And it really is very successful..."

He looked like he was holding back tears. "Good."

"You, uh, you have two kids too," she added feebly. "Your son, he's in second year, and... well..."

"I named him Fred," George guessed, no longer holding back the tears.

"Yeah." Victoire felt tears springing to her own eyes. "And your daughter, she just turned ten a couple weeks ago, her name is Roxanne. You married Angelina Johnson... she's a professional Quidditch player, too, our whole family's actually pretty famous."

"Does that include your father and I?" Fleur asked, breaking everyone else's silence.

Victoire nodded. "Yes, actually. Dad is a pretty well-known curse breaker, and Mum, you were recently named Ambassador to France."

"Really?"

She nodded again. "To be fair, I don't know if the Ministry actually has any other people who can speak French."

Ginny gave a faint chuckle at that, and the awful weight in the room lessened ever-so-slightly. Everyone was crying now, though. Except Harry, at least not outwardly.

"And me?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, yeah, you're pretty well-known too. You, Hagrid, and Newt Scamander got a law through the Department of Magical Beasts to finally allow dragons back in England. Aunt Hermione happens to be department head. Now you lead the country's only dragon reserve, although there's a rumor that in a few years you're going to replace Hagrid as Care of Magical Creatures professor at Hogwarts."

"What about me?" Percy asked. "You said there were twelve grandchildren, and you mentioned ten. Are the other two... mine?"

She nodded. "You're Head of the Department of Magical Transportation, and you marry a woman named Audrey. She's a Muggle, actually."

They all turned to look at Percy. He turned a faint pink. "She lives in my apartment building in London."

"She's very sweet," said Victoire. "And you have two daughters. Molly, who's in third year, and Lucy, who's three weeks older than Roxy."

"Molly?" her grandmother interjected. "She's named Molly?" She was crying harder than before.

"Yeah."

"Does Mum die?" Charlie asked, looking horrified.

Victoire shook her head. "No. It's just a name. Something you do for people you want to honor."

Her grandmother walked over to Percy and engulfed him in a hug.

"Well, uh, a sneak peek of the future is all well and good," said Victoire. "But I do need to figure out a way to get back to it."

"Easier said than done," said Bill. "Especially with everything that's going on."

"I understand," said Victoire. "Well then, you should all probably go back to what you were doing, I don't want to damage the timeline. I can handle being on my own, I am an adult. Even in the Muggle world, as of a few hours ago." Why had she mentioned that? She had no logical reason for doing so. But maybe a part of her just wanted them to know it was her birthday.

"What?" her father asked. "What do you mean, a few hours ago?"

"Well, my time."

"Is it... your birthday?"

She nodded. "My eighteenth."

"And when you say you're from twenty years in the future, do you mean..."

"Exactly twenty years? Yes."

"Today is your birthday," said Harry.

She nodded. "Officially. But not the day I celebrate it. I hate my birthday, always have. Teddy does too."

"I would imagine," said Harry.

"So your name," said Fleur, "Victoire, we named you that because..."

"Because I was born on the anniversary of victory."

"Some victory today feels like," Ron muttered.

"Well, anyway, like I said," said Victoire. "You should probably all get back to what you were doing before. Pretend I'm not here."

"Easier said than done," her father said again.

But they all cleared out to get back to work, until eventually it was just her, George, and Harry in the room.

Nobody spoke.


	4. Part 1, Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: A Helping Hand**

After nearly half an hour, Victoire couldn't stand the silence any longer. "I'm going for a walk," she said.

"Are you sure about that?" Uncle Harry asked. "Anything you do, anyone you interact with, could alter the course of history."

"Bit dramatic, don't you think? Anyway, perhaps this is less 'Back to the Future' and more 'Time and Again.'"

"What is that second one?"

"A book about time travel. Of course, Muggles don't quite understand it. Neither do wizards, much, for that matter, not since you destroyed all the Time-Turners."

"Oh yeah, we did that," Uncle Harry mused. He was staring at the ground.

"If you're concerned about me altering history, perhaps you could join me, make sure I don't do anything stupid," she suggested. Maybe getting out of the room would help him.

"Well, I guess it would help for you to have someone stopping you from altering history," he said. "I'll come with you." He glanced back at Uncle George's bed, but he got up, and the two of them walked back down to the common room.

"Harry!" said Professor Longbottom, grinning. "Who's this?"

"I'm nobody," she said.

"This is a relative of Fleur's who stopped by," Harry said. "Her name is Victoire."

"Well, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand, and she shook it somewhat awkwardly.

"Know Neville, do you?" Harry asked as they left the common room.

"Professor Longbottom? You could say I do."

"Professor? Really?"

"Of Herbology."

Harry gave a faint smile. "Good for Neville. I hope he's happy."

"I think he is. He's married to Hannah Abbott, and she's pregnant with their first child."

"Oh, that's nice. What about Luna?"

"She's married to Rolf Scamander, they have twin boys, they're both renowned Magizoologists. And-" she stopped herself; was this a conversation she wanted to get into?

"And what?"

"Your daughter, Lily. Her full name is Lily Luna Potter."

He smiled. "Really?" Thankfully he didn't seem to be asking about Albus's middle name; that was not a conversation she felt like having.

"Yes. And she was thrilled to have Lily bear her name. And she's her godmother. Said it was like having a daughter of her own-this was before the twins were born. Before she was married, even."

"Godparent, hmm?" said Harry. "That's a serious job."

"You're thinking about Teddy, aren't you?"

He sighed. "Yes. Your boyfriend, apparently."

She blushed scarlet. "Yep."

"Is he... happy?"

She looked into the much-younger eyes of her uncle. "Most of the time. Not today, of course. But... yes, generally I think he is. He's training to be an Auror, like his Mum. He misses his parents, of course. But he has his friends, and family, and his grandmother."

"Andromeda," Harry said. "Is she the one who raised him?"

"Yes. But he spent nearly half his time at your place. Now he's got his own place in London. Still goes over to your house regularly, from what I understand."

"I'm glad he's happy," Harry said. "And it seems like the world is a safer place."

She nodded. "The people who gave their lives didn't do so in vain. We won. That's why my name is Victoire. Because we live in a world where we aren't in constant danger. And we owe that to you. To what you did... tonight."

"I did very little," said Harry.

"You walked into the Forbidden Forest to die, and in doing so saved every life in this castle. That's not very little at all."

"Lots of details public, are they?"

"No. That's a family secret."

"Are we a close family, then?"

"You could say that. We all gather in the Burrow for Christmas every year, and usually multiple times over the summer. Although, I don't get to speak to you one-on-one very often. It's nice. Don't tell anyone, but you might be my favorite uncle."

"Don't let Ron hear you say that."

She laughed. "Well, you know, when I first came home for break after getting sorted, everyone thought it was so strange that I wasn't in Gryffindor. And you were the one who told me that it didn't matter. That I should just be who I was because I was special and a part of this family. And it meant a lot to me to hear. It also helped that I was in the same house as Teddy, mind you..."

"Did I really say something helpful?"

"Uncle Harry, it's widely known that if we want advice, we go to you."

"What?" His look of shock amused her somewhat.

"Well, not on every matter. Everyone's got their area of expertise. Aunt Hermione for academics, Mum for relationships, and so on. But if it's just general advice, yeah, you're generally accepted to be the best."

A faint sense of pride seemed to emanate from him. "Huh."

"All our friends think it's crazy that the Great Harry Potter is kind of a normal guy."

He rolled his eyes. "It's always been like that."

"But we all think that professor would have been a good job for you."

"Professor of what?"

"You already know."

"Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Yes. Advice and talent. You'd be great at it. And the current professor is getting on in years... we might be trying to convince you to take the job."

He shook his head. "Don't know where you get these ideas from."

"Oh, sure you do."

* * *

Later on, Victoire was back in the room, and her father entered. "Oh. Hi."

"Hi, Dad."

"It's really weird to hear that."

"Sorry. I can try to call you... Bill."

"No, no need. I am your father, after all."

"Yes you are."

"Once things have been sorted here, we'll work on getting you back home."

"Okay."

He shook his head. "Time travel. Wild."

She bit her lip for a minute before speaking. "Are you alright, Dad?"

He frowned. "Hmm? I'm fine."

She shook her head. "I knew it. You're doing the thing."

"The... thing?"

"The one where you pretend you're alright when you're not because you think you have to be strong for everybody else."

He flat-out stared at her for a minute, then said, "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes you do. You do it all the time. And I notice. Because I'm the same way. Don't do it, Dad."

"There's a lot of people who need my help, Victoire."

"And you're one of them."

"I don't appreciate being given a talk like this from my own daughter."

"I am literally repeating your own words back to you, Dad. You said them to me, now I'm saying them to you."

He gave her a long look before saying, "I'll think about your-my-advice, I guess."

She smiled. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too. Even though I met you a couple of hours ago."

"That's family for you."

* * *

 **A/N: There will be one more chapter of this part, then I will begin the next story.**


	5. Part 1, Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: Back to the Future**

Later on, when it was around evening, everyone was back in the Gryffindor Common Room. Victoire felt every eye in the room still on her.

"So," said her grandmother. "We were planning to head back to the Burrow. But given the circumstances..."

"You don't know what to do with me," Victoire finished. "Well, that's alright. You can leave me here."

"That doesn't seem wise," her father said.

Victoire looked at him. She had thought about this. "I don't think I should leave Hogwarts. Whatever strange magic brought me back in time, it happened here. And I think staying here is my best chance of getting back to my time."

"Then we will stay, too," said her mother.

Victoire shook her head. "If you were planning to go back, then you have to go back. I don't want to change history any more than I may have already. I can modify your memories, but I can't undo any actions."

"Can you actually modify memories safely?" her grandfather asked.

Victoire nodded. "I think so. I'm studying it fairly extensively. As I'll be working in the Muggle Relations office, memory modification will be a key part of my job."

"It's still a dangerous business," said Percy. "And you're only a Hogwarts student."

"I'm a student for another month or so, Uncle Percy. And Aunt Hermione performed a much more severe memory modification without having taken any of her seventh year. I understand I might not be as intelligent as her, but-"

"Hermione, you did what?" her grandfather interrupted.

Hermione looked down at her feet. "It's nothing, really. I just modified my parents' memories so they wouldn't know I existed and would leave the country so that they'd be safe."

Everyone except Harry and Ron was gaping at Hermione.

"Sorry, didn't realize people didn't know," said Victoire.

"I'm going to go to Australia and fix it," Hermione said.

"Yes, well, you taught me a lot about the charm," Victoire explained. "As did my courses."

"But we can't just have our memories modified and leave you here," said her father. "Something could happen to you."

"I'll figure it out," said Victoire. "Maybe when the day I'll just go back home."

"What makes you say that?" asked Charlie.

Victoire looked away from everyone. "I know it probably sounds incredibly silly. But I was thinking this could have been some kind of... birthday magic."

"I've never heard of such a thing," said Hermione.

"Doesn't mean it doesn't exist," said Harry.

"But if it doesn't work?" her father asked.

"Well, I'll figure something out."

"Sounds like a plan," said her grandmother.

"It 'as been nice meeting you," said her mother with a smile. "I look forward to seeing you again."

Victoire smiled. "Me too."

Pulling out her wand, she began modifying their memories, one at a time, so it was as though she had never been there.

* * *

That night, when they had all left for the Burrow, Victoire headed to the Hufflepuff common room and lay down in the bed that was hers. Thankfully there was nobody here. She shut her eyes, and when she opened them, she was back in the common room as she knew it. But had she missed a day? She glanced over at the calendar on the wall. It was still here birthday. The magic had transported her back to the moment it had taken her from. Or had it all been a dream? She knew it hadn't been. And somehow, she didn't hate her birthday quite as much anymore.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize, I know this chapter was not very satisfying or good, but I didn't really have an ending planned, so I had to come up with something. *shrugs***

 **Next time: It's Teddy's turn to time travel...**


	6. Part 2, Chapter 1

**ADVENTURES IN TIME TRAVEL, PART TWO: LITTLE MARAUDERS**

 **Chapter One: Adventures in Baby-sitting**

 _July 31, 2014_

"Thanks again for doing this, Teddy," Ginny said, grabbing her purse.

"Yeah, for sure," he said with a smile. "Always happy to help."

"This is dumb," James said, crossing his arms. "I'm 10, I don't need a babysitter anymore."

"Well, your siblings do, at least," said Harry. He handed Teddy 5 sickles. "Here."

"I don't need money to watch them, Harry. They're basically my siblings."

"Trust me. You'll have earned it."

"Hey!" said Albus.

Ginny looked around. "Where's Lily?"

"Probably in the backyard again trying to break into the broom cupboard," said James.

"Lily!" Harry called.

The energetic six-year-old bounced into the room, red hair flying behind her. "Hiya!"

Teddy sighed. What was he getting himself into?

As Ginny and Harry walked out the door, Teddy turned to the three chaos engines in front of him. "Alright, kids. Here's the deal. No funny business."

James just laughed.

As Teddy was about to speak again, a loud cracking noise made Lily scream, and a swirl of light appeared in the living room. "What the-"

"Cool!" said Al.

"Definitely," said James.

Lily ran forward and stuck her hand into it.

"Lily, don't touch it!" Teddy called, to no avail. She had put her hand through, and before Teddy could reach her the rest of her had followed. With a sigh, Teddy followed her into the portal, James and Albus following behind him.

* * *

When they emerged, they were in the grounds of Hogwarts, and Teddy frowned. Why, and how, had a portal to Hogwarts opened? He looked at Hagrid's hut by the forest; maybe he could help them out. "Follow me," he instructed the kids.

They started walking towards the hut, but Teddy stopped when he heard voices coming from underneath the large tree on the grounds. "Come on, Moony, don't be a priss," said a voice.

"I'm a prefect," said another voice.

"Yadda yadda. Hasn't stopped you before," said a third.

"I shouldn't-"

"Can we just skip to the part where you agree? I'm hungry," a fourth voice interjected.

What was going on? Teddy knew what he was hearing was impossible, maybe he was imagining something? He turned to the tree, and felt his heart stop. Four teenage boys sat under the tree, one of them tossing a Golden Snitch between his hands. He both knew what was happening, and knew that it could not be happening simultaneously. This wasn't possible...

"Teddy," said James. "What's happening?"

"Nothing," he replied.

"That's not true," Al said.

"It's... complicated."

"Teddy!" said Lily. "What's happening?"

"I think we've gone back in time."

"Back in time?" said James.

"Yes."

"Why?" asked Lily.

"Because... those four people under that tree... are the Marauders."

"Who?" Al asked.

"It's a long story," said Teddy.

"Wait, I know who that is!" said James. "Dad told me I was named after two Marauders."

Teddy nodded slowly. "James Potter and Sirius Black." He pointed at the two who could only be them, the boy with the Snitch and the one with thick black locks.

"So who're the other two?" Albus asked, while James's mouth dropped in awe.

"Peter Pettigrew," said Teddy, pointing to the small, mousy-haired boy, a quiet rage filling inside him. "And-" he choked a little as he tried to finish the sentence. "My dad. Remus Lupin."

Lily looked at the four of them, then at Teddy, then grabbed his hand. "Let's go say hi!"

"Oh, I don't think-"

"Come on, Teddy!" said James, and he couldn't help but recall the "Come on, Moony!" said just minutes before.

"We could alter time."

"It's just a hi," said Albus.

"But they'll wonder why we're here."

"You're a Hogwarts student," said James. "Just say we're your family, visiting."

Teddy sighed. He knew this was a bad idea, but he wanted to do it, his heart was overriding every sense of better judgement he had. "Okay. Follow me."

He walked over to the tree.

Sirius looked up. "Hello?"

"Uh... hi." Teddy could feel his heart racing.

"Who are you?" asked his father, and his mind spun.

"I'm your son," he wanted to say, but of course he couldn't. Debating the risks of using his real name, he eventually said, "I'm Teddy."

"You look like you're in our year," his father continued. "But I've never seen you before."

"I... usually keep to myself," Teddy said.

"And what's up with the kids?" James asked.

"They're my siblings," Teddy said. "Visiting for the day."

"So... why'd you come over here?" asked Peter, and Teddy resisted the urge to hex him. "If you usually keep to yourself."

"Oh, I just wanted to say that... I admire your work."

James grinned. "Fan of pranks, are you?"

Teddy nodded. It wasn't a lie; he did love a good practical joke.

"Wow, he might just be cooler than you, Remus," Sirius said.

Remus rolled his eyes, and Teddy looked away from him, at the tree. "What's your name?" he asked Lily, and Teddy winced as he realized the problem.

"I'm Lily!" she said cheerfully. "And that's James and Al."

"Your name is James?" the elder James asked, looking at his grandson with raised eyebrows. "And... yours is Lily?"

She nodded.

"Huh," said Sirius. "Funny coincidence. James and Lily."

"Yes, for sure," said Remus.

 _Please let it go,_ Teddy begged. "Well, it was nice to meet you, and again, you do good work."

"See you around," said Peter.

Teddy began to lead the children towards the castle. There was only one person he could think of that might be able to help them out of this mess. A man of legend.

Albus Dumbledore.


	7. Part 2, Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Future Confessions**

Teddy felt himself shaking slightly as he led the Potter children through the halls of Hogwarts. He had just met his father. His head was swimming. He wanted to stay, spend all the time in the world with his father, but he couldn't, of course. He had to get the kids home. And they would no doubt cause changes to the timeline, they were too young to be careful about it. Not that he was necessarily careful. As they walked through the halls, Teddy sought out the room he needed: the headmaster's office. Only when he was nearing the room did he realize he didn't have the password. He would need to see Professor McGonagall first, who at this time was the Transfiguration teacher. Hoping she had the same office as the current Transfiguration teacher, he went there, and when he looked in, to his relief and shock, was a much younger Professor McGonagall. "Hello?"

She looked up with a frown. "Yes? How can I help you? Do you... even attend this school?"

"It's complicated."

"Do explain." She frowned at the children. "Why are there children here?"

"We're, er, from the future," said Teddy. "Some strange portal took us back here?"

"Why should I believe you?"

"Well... my father is out there on the grounds right now, a sixth-year student."

"Oh? And who is your father?"

"Remus Lupin."

Her mouth dropped slightly. "Really?"

"Yes, really. I'm his son, Teddy."

"And the children, are they his too?"

"No, we're the Potters!" said James, and Teddy sighed.

"James Potter's children?" She sounded apprehensive.

"No, his grandchildren," said Albus.

"Grandchildren?"

"Yes," said Teddy. "They're his grandchildren, and we need to see Professor Dumbledore."

Professor McGonagall nodded. "Do follow me."

They did as she instructed. "Are you really Professor McGonagall?" Lily asked. "You look different!"

She turned around and frowned. "How would you know?"

"Their father considers you a friend," Teddy explained. "You've been over to their house several times. You're actually her godmother."

"Am-am I really?"

Teddy nodded.

She smiled. "And their father's name is...?"

"Harry Potter," said Albus. "He's only the most famous wizard who ever lived."

"Al, that's not necessary," said Teddy. "And I don't think he's as famous as Professor Dumbledore."

"Well Professor Dumbledore didn't beat Voldemort, did he?"

"Al!"

Professor McGonagall had turned sharply to the young boy. "I'm sorry, did you say that your father... defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"As a baby," said James. "And then again when he was seventeen."

She was staring at them open-mouthed, and Teddy sighed. "I assume you know that somehow your memory has to be wiped before we go back to the future."

"Yes, of course." She grinned slightly. "And if I'm going to have my memory wiped, please tell me, this Harry Potter... who's his mother?"

"Oh, I know this one!" said Lily proudly. "Cause I'm named after her! Her name was Lily."

"W-was?" The smiled turned into a frown.

"They died when dad was a baby," said James. "The night he beat Voldemort."

"Technically Lily beat him," Teddy explained. "By sacrificing her life for Harry's."

"And... when does this happen?" she asked.

"Halloween. 1981."

She turned pale. "That's five years away... they only have five years?"

Teddy nodded. "They were betrayed."

"Betrayed?"

"By... by Peter Pettigrew."

"Wait, I didn't know that!" said James. "That's the guy they were sitting with outside! Let's go stop him! Arrest him!"

Professor McGonagall said nothing, but seemed to agree.

"James, we can't," said Teddy, and at his name Professor McGonagall seemed to have tears in her eyes. "We can't change the past. Then your dad might never be born, you might never be born."

"But-" Albus started.

"Teddy is right," said Professor McGonagall. "You can't mess with time."

"But-but we could save them!" James argued. "And Teddy, wouldn't you want to save your parents?"

He turned on James, an irrational anger filling him. "More than anything else in the world! But that doesn't mean we can!"

James backed down, and Teddy felt guilty. Lily hugged him, and he hugged her back, feeling tears prick the insides of his eyes.

"Your parents died too?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"In 1998. The dame day Voldemort fell. The final battle, the Second Battle of Hogwarts, they... I was three weeks old."

She looked horrified. "And what about Sirius Black?"

James looked at her. "My name is James Sirius Potter."

"Sirius was Harry's godfather," Teddy explained. "He died when Harry was fifteen... he was killed at the Battle of the Ministry, by his own cousin."

"Bellatrix Lestrange, I presume."

"You presume correctly."

She looked at them for a long moment, then said, "Right. Better get you to Professor Dumbledore."

They followed her the rest of the way in silence. When they reached the headmaster's office, she said the password, and it opened. "Good luck," she told them as they went up.

When they reached the office, Teddy couldn't help but gape in awe that he was face-to-face with Albus Dumbledore. "Children. What brings you here?"

"We've been sent back in time," said Teddy. "We need your help getting back."

"When have you come from?"

"July 31, 2014."

"Very well. I will see what I can do."


	8. Part 2, Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Reckless Behavior**

Teddy looked at Professor Dumbledore as he looked back at them. "How did you arrive back here from the future?" His eyes felt like they were looking right through Teddy.

"I was watching the children, and some strange sort of portal opened up, and Lily ran through it so we followed her."

"I see. And can you think of any reason why you might have sent back to this time?"

"My father's here," said Teddy. "Remus Lupin."

"Ah." Dumbledore looked more closely at him. "I see."

"And our grandfather's here," said James. "James Potter."

"Interesting," Dumbledore mused.

"Have you ever heard of anything like this happening before?" Teddy asked.

"I can't say that I have. This is strange indeed. Is it possible your father or their grandfather could have anything to do with it?"

"Unlikely. They're both long dead by our time."

Dumbledore frowned. "I see. Is there anybody in your time who might have reason to send you back to meet your father and grandfather as teenagers?"

"You don't think Dad would do this, do you?" asked Al. "He always wanted to meet his parents."

"Your father's more responsible than that," said Teddy. "And besides, don't you think if he had made a plan like that he would have been here?"

"Maybe somebody did it for Dad," James suggested. "For his birthday."

"Maybe," said Teddy. "Who would risk something so irresponsible?"

"Uncle Ron?" said Al, and Teddy let out an involuntary laugh.

"I don't think so. Don't think he could, either. This sort of magic... it's advanced. Even Professor Dumbledore has never seen it before. It has to be someone incredibly powerful."

"You don't think it could be..." Lily trailed off, but Teddy had an idea what she might mean.

"Lord Voldemort?"

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. "You're not afraid to say the name?"

"He's dead in our time," said Teddy. "Just a story."

"If he's dead in your time, he couldn't have made the portal."

"He couldn't have from the future," said Teddy. "But maybe he did it from the past."

"I'll look into that," said Professor Dumbledore. "In the meantime, there's not much that you can do as far as getting back to your time, so I suppose you should just... we can find a place for you to go where nobody will disturb you."

"We can't look around?" James asked. "I've been waiting all my life to see Hogwarts!"

Dumbledore frowned. "Do you think that wise? If you interact with people, that could affect their knowledge of the future, which could in turn affect the future..."

"I'll keep an eye on them," said Teddy. "We'll just look around a little bit, we shouldn't be too hard to find if you need us for anything, or if you find anything."

"Very well. Be careful."

Teddy nodded. "Thank you, Professor."

He and the children walked out of Dumbledore's office.

* * *

As they walked down one of the corridors in the castle, James and Al gawking and Lily with wide eyes, they passed a group of girls talking about something and laughing. They stopped when they saw Teddy with the children, and one of them, a girl with dark red hair cut at her shoulders, was the one to speak. "Hi. What, uh, what are these children doing here?"

"They're just visiting me," said Teddy. "They wanted to see what the school looked like."

"Oh." She smiled. "Sorry for asking questions, just, I'm a prefect, so I wanted to make sure they were allowed to be here."

"Yeah, we've got permission from Professor Dumbledore," he said, but when she had said she was a prefect, it clicked. Dark red hair. Prefect. And her eyes were the same green as Al's, as Harry's. This was Lily Evans.

"Good. I haven't seen you before, what's your name?"

"Teddy. I'm in Hufflepuff. You're in Gryffindor, right?"

She nodded. "I'm Lily."

"That's my name!" said younger Lily, and Teddy paled. This was about to get very awkward. And young Lily seemed to have realized it. "Wait..."

"You're-" Jame started, but when Teddy turned to look at him he cut himself off.

"I'm what?" Now Lily looked confused, and more than a bit concerned.

"Sorry," said Teddy. "They just think it's interesting that you share a name. It's nothing, really."

"Alright. Well, nice to meet you, Teddy. And you, Lily." She walked away, and Teddy turned to the kids.

"You kids have to be more careful, or we're going to go into an empty classroom and stay there until Professor Dumbledore finds the way home."

"But she's our grandmother," said Al.

"I know. But still. We can't let anybody know anything about the future. Do you understand?"

"I understand," said James.

But just at that moment, James Potter and Sirius Black came up behind him. "Did you say you know something about the future?"


End file.
